


The Castleship of Crossed Destinies

by Draycarla



Series: Shendak Week 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Referenced Haxus/Matt/Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Sendak celebrates his victory taking the Castle of Lions by reacquainting himself with his old slave. Of all the places to find Champion, who would have thought he would find him here, with Voltron, and be his prisoner all over again. Shiro, on the other hand, will do anything he has to to save Lance. If he has to humiliate himself all over again, then so be it.Part 2: When The Green Lion Devoured The Black Sun
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shendak Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592932
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	The Castleship of Crossed Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Shendak week day 4: Destiny.
> 
> SO THIS ONE WENT DARK.  
> I COULDN'T HELP IT.  
> IT'S JUST REALLY CONVENIENT, CANON, OKAY.
> 
> Ngl I also had fun with this one. Thank you guys as well for reading the others in the series, I hope you've liked the variety. I apologise if they seem rushed!

“Do you not find it strange, Champion, that we are here again. A different location, but ultimately the same scenario. You on your knees at my feet, and myself, your captor.”

Shiro refused to entertain Sendak's victory speech. He should have followed his gut. You always had to find a body, and they'd stupidly presumed he died in the vacuum of space. How wrong they were.

“Statistically, Champion, it is near-impossible we should find each other again, let alone here. Like you surviving the arena. Like always, you make the impossible, possible.”

“Cut the dramatics and get on with it. What do you want?”

“The Lions, you. It is not a difficult answer to find. But still,” Sendak drawled, stalking his way around Shiro's body in that predatory way he had about him, “you wound up given to me by Emperor Zarkon, the _true_ Black Paladin I might add, I find you on a planet in the system I trawl. I have not long obtained the Red Lion, and here you are, back again but now with all the Lions in tow. It is like the destiny of Voltron is all tied to you. A destiny set in motion when you first desperately clung to the idea of exploring space. It is a thought I would consider absurd, but one I do enjoy entertaining in your company.” Shiro felt Sendak stop behind him, the hairs along the back of his neck standing on end.

“My orders were just to bring Voltron. The others? They mean nothing to me. I am sure,” a cold chill ran down Shiro's spine as he felt Sendak lean down, “they mean something to you. What will you do, Champion? You know I could put the boy there in a healing pod, but then,” he pulled away with a small laugh, “what will you do to express your gratitude? The ticks count down towards his death, do you wish to be responsible for another? Or do you remain the callous monster of the arena? Show me what you are.”

“I-I'm not a monster!” Shiro snapped, eyes flicking to Lance's chest. His breathing was becoming more shallow. He couldn't let the kid die. “I'm a Paladin of Voltron. I won't let him suffer in your twisted game!”

“Are you asking me to heal him?” Sendak moved back in front of him, clawed hands digging into his hair.

“Heal him.”

“How do you address your master?” Sendak's shit-eating smirk grew wider as his grip tightened. “Tick, tick, ti-”

“ _Please_! Heal him,” Shiro swallowed back the bile, pupils flicking from the floor back to Sendak, “ _master_.”

“Good. Ah, yes, you have incurred a penalty,” Sendak let go of his hair, sadistic glint in his eye, “payment first. The quicker you work, the quicker I can heal him.”

“He'll _die_! Sendak, don't-”

“You are wasting precious time, Champion. Come now, you have gone through the motions before. You know how this game works.” His lips tugged upwards into the smuggest of smirks. “You pretend to hate it, but once you get into it...well, you are _very_ good at it.”

“I-I don't-”

“I feel you do not care if the boy lives- _oh?_ ” It was like Sendak's smirk just couldn't stop growing.

On unsteady knees since his hands were bound, Shiro moved towards Sendak. He clenched his jaw tight as he came to a stop at his feet, glowering up at the bastard who was taking his time on purpose.

“Let's just get this over with... _master_. I need you t-to,” he swallowed, nodding his head at Sendak's crotch.

“I thought you did not want it?” Sendak crooned, slowly teasing the clasps open.

“I don't!” Shiro snapped with as much venom as he could muster. “I'm only doing it for Lance. Not because I enjoy it. I _couldn't_ enjoy it.”

“Of course not,” Sendak answered, pulling Shiro by the fringe forward, “any enjoyment derived from your humiliation would mean you actively would seek this out.” He pushed Shiro's face against the slit, digging his claws in tight. “How awful it would be if you enjoyed this treatment while your comrade's life slips away. Remember to put effort in, you do not have time to dawdle. Oh, and make sure you mean it.”

Shiro wanted to be sick, but to protect Lance he had to do this. What was one more humiliation worth?

“Of course, master.”

He pressed his tongue inside the slit, working quickly to stimulate Sendak's shaft that lay beneath the surface. Claws sunk deeper into the skin of his skull, pushing Shiro's face flush against his crotch. As always, Sendak was silent above him. He always liked to watch. Shiro had learned it was best to just close his eyes instead of glancing upwards. He whimpered at the increasingly bitter taste, hated himself when Sendak loosened some pleasured grunt.

“You are such a good boy.”

He responded with a whimper, swallowing back the bitterness. When he pushed his tongue in, he felt the tapered start of the shaft pushing forwards. Sendak always liked it when he took it in his mouth. It'd been about a month since the last time. He teased the head out, running his tongue along the bottom ridges and bumps. He sucked and pressed his teeth against the thicker part of the shaft like he was hungry for it. _Anything_. He had to hurry. When the grip on his hair loosened enough, Shiro pulled back only to force himself along the almost fully emerged cock that would choke anyone not used to it. His eyes burned and he felt ready to suffocate, but he could do this. He swallowed around the thing, eyes prickling at the sharp taste.

“So eager to please.” Sendak drawled, holding Shiro's head in place. With no warning, like always, he thrust forward hard with a bark of laughter. Shiro spluttered around the thickness as Sendak thrust with force back and forth. It felt like he would choke. _Calm down, calm down!_

When Sendak finally pulled out, he pushed Shiro down the the ground, trails of saliva snapping as he fell. He landed hard on his hands, hissing out through his teeth. He didn't need to right himself because Sendak hoisted his body up by the ankle. Shiro bit his wet and swollen lips as metal claws traced the fabric between his legs like all the times he used to. Shiro could taste blood as he bit through the flesh of his lips.

“S-Stop.”

His answer was the tear of fabric sharp in his ears.

“On your front, _whore_.” Unceremoniously, Sendak dropped him. Through pain and mental curses, Shiro levered himself to his side, pupils catching Sendak's content and toothy smirk.

“You love every second of this.”

“I do, nor am I ashamed to admit that.” Sendak purred, dropping down to his knees. “You just need to admit it.”

“I don't-” his body was flipped onto his front, the weight of the gauntlet pressing down over his bound hands. He felt Sendak manoeuvre his legs into position. Then _it;_ hot and wet from his own saliva at his entrance. Shiro swallowed back the bile again, unable to move his face to look backwards. Sendak hadn't put it in yet. The hell was he waiting for? He was hating how the air felt against his exposed skin, how the flight suit felt so suffocating.

“Stop pressing and rubbing it against me and _put it in_.” He hissed out. His face burned at the words that'd left his mouth, but he _had to pretend_.

“I am not convinced,” Sendak paused for a few ticks, “you do not sound like you are truly desperate to be filled.”

“ _Do you think I want to be_?”

“You forget your friend? I could leave you and fuck his unconscious body if you prefer.”

“No! No, leave him out of this!”

“He is already part of it. Recall his _pressing need for medical attention._ ” The dark chuckle reverberated in Shiro's belly as Sendak pressed the tip against his entrance, unfairly hot and stimulated. With a desperate snap of his teeth, he pushed backwards.

“Fuck me, master! Fuck me senseless and,” he screwed his eyes shut, “punish me for my indiscretions. I _need you_ , _want you_.” He prayed it would be enough. It was when he felt the aching press and burn. There was never warning, and Sendak wouldn't stop the initial push until he was buried as deep in as he could go. The tapered tip was never a good indicator to the girth and ridges that caused the pain.

“I have missed the tightness your stature creates. It seems no matter how many times I have had you,” fingers gripped his waist, “you pull me right back in. It is like you were built for me, and me alone.”

“Y-Yes, master,” Shiro choked as he tried to angle his hips to make it more bearable, “like you said...it's...it's destiny.”

“That I _can_ believe.” Sendak pulled back and with a single buck of hips, struck right into Shiro's prostate. The suppressed moan earned a purr from behind. “Now get to work. Tick, tick, whore.”

With each thrust back along Sendak's length, it was like fishing out an old well-worn suit. It didn't fit as well as it used to, but he could squeeze himself back into it. He just had to shed all the hesitance and pride. He ignored the way his cock had hardened, much like how he _had_ to ignore Lance's form that was at least still breathing. It was difficult just using his lower half; too slow.

“M-Master, l-let me ride you, _please._ ” He groaned as the tip pushed against his prostate again, sparking heat and unwanted desire through his body. “ _Please_.”

“I suppose. You have not been complaining for a while.” Sendak withdrew the weight of the gauntlet. He pulled out, and that was when Shiro's body betrayed him.

“P-Put it back!”

“ _Oh_? I thought-”

“No, k-keep it in. Please, master, I promise you'll enjoy it more.” Shiro licked his lips up at Sendak as his eyes trawled his bound form. He merely grunted and speared himself back inside. With ease, he hoisted Shiro up as he settled on the floor. The heady gasps he hated making escaped his lips when the tip pressed his sweet spot. Shiro couldn't stop the shiver of sensations. He carefully moved his legs, and between choked gasps and incoherent pleas, he pushed himself up before forcing back down. Claws dug into his hips. There was hot breath against his neck.

“Your promise was correct. Now fuck yourself stupid,” teeth grazed the shell of his ear, “and give in to all the desires you pretend you hate.” Sendak's tongue brushed against the sensitive skin. “Just give yourself to me.”

“I need you to fill me, master.”

“I know.”

“So much as the commander said to kill you all except Champion, I _like_ you.”

“Well I...don't... _like you_.” Pidge wheezed, trying to keep pace with the Galra.

“In time, I'm certain you'll change you mind. Just like Champion did.”

“You keep saying Champion...you mean Shiro, right?” She clutched her chest to catch her breath when he came to an abrupt stop. His strange glowing eyes studied her.

“Oh, he never told you?”

“Told me what?”

“I can't believe he never told you. You're supposed to be _comrades_.” He cackled, high and knowing, as he started off again.

“D-Don't laugh and walk away! What aren't you telling me?” Pidge staggered after him lest he drag her across the ground _again_ by the energy rope. They were heading towards to bridge – it was probably where Shiro and Lance were being held. He was messing with her head; Shiro was a victim of the Galra. He wouldn't ever willingly do anything for them. He couldn't. Even after a year. A year behind enemy lines. Trying to survive. Doing whatever was necessary to survive. He could've bonded with his captor. Her throat dried almost instantly. From her remaining energy reserves and through the throbbing pain of who knew what was broken, she pushed herself towards the bridge, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes.

When the bridge doors opened, Pidge's heart not only stopped, but she felt she was about to puke it out. Shiro was...he was...some noise that didn't sound like it belonged to her tore itself from her lungs. At least it stopped Shiro referring to the giant furball as his master for a second. It also drained almost all the colour from his face. It didn't stop the furball for driving himself further in with a bark of laughter that echoed around the room. Laughter that she would hear in her sleep.

“ **You.** ”

Haxus watched with mild amusement as the alien child staggered towards the pair. Divide and conquer. His lips tugged upwards as he moved away towards the console. The child had fucked the systems over, so there was no way they were leaving this gods-forsaken rock any time soon. Unless he were to contact Emperor Zarkon and inform him of the Black Lion's location. It was the easiest way to catch a ride back to Central Command, especially when your ride _was_ Central Command. It would be likely the Emperor would allow him to keep the child, the one just like the other prisoner. His ears pricked at the slapping sound. He glanced over his shoulder to find her assaulting Champion with her pathetically small fists. So easy to manipulate, they were never a cohesive team.

“You betrayed us! I can't _believe_ you would be in here...fucking the space furry-”

“His name is Commander Sendak, I suggest you learn it.” Haxus shouted as he tapped at the display.

“-while Lance is _there_! You make me sick! Traitor, traitor, traitor!”

He heard her break down into sharp sobs. Some faux comfort later would do the trick, perhaps.

-

“Where're the others?” Shiro screwed his eyes shut, dragging his fingers through the sheets.

“They are no longer your concern. The feral child, like the one you called Matt-”

“Matt; the one you and Haxus _fucking raped in front of me_?”

“That one, yes,” Sendak purred, driving himself back into Champion's tightness, “the Emperor has gifted her to Commander Haxus. She seems to be settling in quite well. You could learn a thing from her.”

“You fuckers- _ah_ ,” Shiro couldn't help how his body moved into Sendak's touch, how he fell apart when the tongue brushed over the sensitive bite marks, “you're...manipulating _a child_.”

“A child with _use_. Promise to help her, and she will comply. However, if you _suggest_ to her what our real intentions are, consider her the second prisoner you get to watch fucked between Haxus and I.” With a snarl, Sendak came. Shiro felt disgusting, then more disgusting when Sendak brought him to orgasm. He wished he didn't. “You will do well to keep up appearances. Remind me, how to you address me?”

“Master.” He answered flatly, shaking his head to the side. “Don't...don't hurt her. Please, don't do that Sendak. You'll _kill her_.”

“I will not, providing you comply.” Sendak dragged him by the fringe off, and then round to clean the come away. Just as he liked.

“It is humorous that you and she are our prisoners again. Perhaps _destiny_ has dictated it.” Sendak purred as he pushed Champion's head down, earning chokes from the man. He would let the feral child tell Champion their comrades were dead. According to Haxus, she had sobbed and sought comfort from him, clinging to him so desperately. Eventually her world would shatter, just like Champion's did, but that was for Haxus. At present, Sendak had a whore to break back in. He just needed Champion to remember all the enjoyment he felt from servicing his masters.

“I will give you to the crew again to remind you where you sit in this hierarchy. Most quintants, I will keep you at my heel.” Champion's pupils snapped up. He opened his mouth to speak.

“I will _not_ give you to the crew if you accept you enjoy the way I treat you. Accept your desire to be humiliated. Accept you are mine. You are no Black Paladin, you will not be returning to the arena or labs,” Sendak dragged his face from his cock, drawing a metal claw across his bruised lips, “accept your only current use is pleasing me.”

“Like destiny dictates?” His voice was so quiet Sendak almost missed it.

“Precisely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when days 5-7 will get done, but they will in time.
> 
> I don't think day five will be that long.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I didn't wanna tag the character death because you:  
> 1) don't see it, and 2) there's no emotional weight in this fic because only sendak knows, and he literally does not care.
> 
> For anyone interested, Sendak will become the Red Paladin. Haxus is not a Paladin, but is very amused by his angry feral human.
> 
> Pidge would work out how wrong she was soon enough, and my god she would regret it and hate herself. I don't think she's a bitch, but she's naive and easily manipulated I think (well, Haxus is good at it). She is only 15 at this point, she doesn't have enough life experience.


End file.
